


handprints and good grips

by flutz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Pyeongchang, sponsored porn is the best porn, there's something different with these two this time i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutz/pseuds/flutz
Summary: Scott needs to confirm his review of a certain brand of lotion. You know, for science.





	handprints and good grips

**Author's Note:**

> Rarely write fic, never RPF, never smut. But these two broke my brain this Olympics cycle and this thing fell out. 
> 
> Inspired by Tessa’s comments at the Nivea event that Scott is a fan of their lotion because he gets a good grip and doesn’t slide off of her, immediately followed by a joke about fanfiction. I sincerely hope she never reads this, but... girl, you did this to yourself. 
> 
> Title from Beyonce’s Partition.

Scott is just about to drift off in Tessa’s palatial, sponsor-provided hotel suite in Toronto when he hears the beep of a key card. He scrambles up in case it’s someone else who’s expecting Tessa and not, say, a freeloading skating partner falling asleep on her couch.

“Hey,” he calls, trying not to startle whoever’s at the door. 

He hears an excited squeak as Tessa rounds the corner into the room and practically tackles him, a blur of white clothing and dark hair. He laughs, lifting her off her feet and kissing her, feeling something settle inside him when she responds enthusiastically. God, he had _missed_ her. They had agreed to focus on their families and friends for the week after they came home from the Olympics, but their limited contact was starting to drive him crazy.

When he sets her down, he finally gets a good look at her for the first time in days. She looks incredible - flushed from his kiss and the cold, with messy hair and sparkling eyes. “I thought you were coming in tomorrow,” she says, smiling that radiant smile.

He shrugs. “Changed my train. Easier to do when you’re a recent Olympic champion, turns out.”

“Gotta milk that while that’s still worth anything,” she says dryly, shedding her jacket and heels and taking a seat on the couch.

“Exactly," he says, joining her. “Speaking of which, how’d it go?”

“Really good,” she says, tucking herself easily under his arm. “The speech went well enough, met a lot of nice people. Plus, the venue was really cool. They went all out -- good food, good wine, ice sculptures, a donut wall…”

He nods. “I saw on Twitter."

Tessa looks up at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “You, on social media? I don’t see you for a week and you become a completely different person?”

He shrugs again. “Cara wanted me to see how popular we were. Turns out, when you’re not training for twelve hours a day, this is what really bored people do. Lots of... interesting stuff out there.”

“Oh yeah,” she says, making a face. "Hope you didn't see anything too crazy."

“It’s mostly just people talking about how I can get a good grip on you without sliding off,” he says, slyly, giving her a squeeze.

She shakes her head, but she’s smiling. “ _You_ try to say something about lotion and ice dancing that doesn’t sound ridiculous."

“Nope,” he says, comfortably. “I’m just happy I’m not the one saying ridiculous things and getting people riled up about us, for once.”

She smirks. “I think that score is still something like five hundred to one.”

Instead of answering, he ducks his head and kisses her again, just because he can. This thing between them is new enough that Scott still occasionally has to remind himself that he’s allowed to give into his impulse to kiss her when they’re alone, even though it’s _Tessa_. It still kind of blows his mind.

The kiss gets to some interesting places pretty quickly, and when they separate, Tessa's straddling his lap and his hands are sliding up the bare skin under her tank top. “I think I should test this lotion out properly. Make sure you’re not saying anything I can't sign on to,” he says, raising an eyebrow and tugging at her top.

“Of course. Due diligence and all that,” she says, obediently raising her arms to let him pull her top over her head.

“Brand authenticity is important,” he says, mock-serious. She struggles a little bit more with his shirt, but punctuates its removal with an open-mouthed kiss on his collarbone. Scott shivers involuntarily.

“Didn’t realize you found branding that sexy,” he says, and she giggles. “Okay, time to move. Up.”

As always, she anticipates him, lifting her hips at the right moment for him to stand up and hitch her securely against him. They kiss as he tries to walk them toward the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist; her tongue in his mouth is so insanely distracting he nearly stumbles into a dresser. She squeals and bites down on his lip in warning, and in response he dumps her onto the bed unceremoniously, all long limbs and flushed skin. Then she's pulling him down to her, laughing, and they’re rolling around, still mostly clothed, entwined and kissing and grinning like idiots. 

This, _this_ is why Scott switched his train, because he just could not stand not being with her for a single second longer.

“One week is way too long,” he says fervently, and she nods, already working the button of his jeans. He kicks them off, toeing off his socks in the process, while she unhooks her bra. She turns to him and he’s temporarily mesmerized, just _looking_ at her and how beautiful she is.

“What?” She breathes, her eyes dark as he takes in all that flawless skin and her pale pink nipples. “Scott, come _on_.”

“Can’t even let me appreciate how gorgeous you are,” he grumbles. He runs a deliberate hand down her stomach, fumbling for the zipper on her pants and finding none.

“Side zip,” Tessa says, amused, twisting to give him access. He rewards her by ducking down and nipping her hip, then hooking his fingers in her underwear and pulling them down her legs along with her pants. He makes his way back up her legs, licking along the scars on her calves, coaxing her knees to bend over his shoulders.

“ _Scott_ ,” she whines again, trying to tug him up when it’s apparent he has no interest in moving beyond the apex of her thighs. “Come up here.”

Normally he’d be perfectly happy to oblige, but he grabs her wrists, stilling them. “I’ve thinking about this for a fucking _week_ ,” he says, his voice raw. She shakes her head and relents, letting her fingers tangle in his hair and her knees fall open. He wastes absolutely no time, slips two fingers into her easily, shocked by how wet she is. “ _Jesus_ , Tess,” he breathes, glancing up and meeting her eyes as she rolls her hips impatiently. This isn’t going to take long at all.

He slides his hands under her thighs to steady her and starts licking, getting sloppy right away from how wet she is and his own eagerness to taste her. He’s alternating dragging his tongue and closing his mouth over her, trying to pay attention to her reactions even though the angle is hell on his neck: her closing eyes, breathless noises, twitching muscles. When she starts rolling her hips, seeking more stimulation, he takes her mouth off of her; Tessa exhales loudly in frustration, her eyes flying open as he moves up her body.

“Didn’t you want me up here?” He pants, grinning. He doesn’t wait for a response, just slides his fingers back into her and starts to work her again until she settles back into a rhythm, rocking against his palm, her fingers digging into his arm.

“Don’t tease,” Tessa pleads, frantic, and his cock _aches_.

“I’m here,” he says, serious as an upside-down lift, “I got you, I wanna see you, Tess, look at me--” He finds her clit with his thumb and rubs determined circles until she falls exquisitely apart, crying out, her eyes wide and electric, her entire body tensing for a long, long moment before relaxing against him. He kisses her temple, runs his palm down her still-shaking side. Everything above her breasts is flushed bright red. “I could watch that on a _loop_ ,” he says feverishly. “Fuck, T, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“You’re going to make me completely useless,” she murmurs, eyes closed, and the thought of an utterly exhausted and fucked-out Tessa goes straight to his cock, already painfully hard. They kiss lazily, Scott letting her taste herself on his mouth, luxuriating in how she's wrapping herself around him. He can’t stop smiling.

“Just give me like, thirty more seconds,” she says, after they separate, her eyes finally opening again. He nods and takes the opportunity to get up off the bed and head to the bathroom for a quick wash and drink of water. He remembers something, suddenly, and walks to the other room to get a foil packet out of his suitcase.

“What are you doing?” she calls out, sitting up as he returns. He tosses the wrapped condom at her and Tessa catches it deftly, giving him a quizzical look. “Oh. New girlfriend you need to tell me about?”

Scott knows she's joking, but something twists inside of him at the thought of being with someone else, at the thought of her even _picturing_ him with someone else. It wasn’t all that long ago that it was true, that they both belonged to other people. He sheds his briefs and doesn't say anything as he climbs on the bed, taking her face in his hands. 

She seems to understand, looping her arms around his neck and turning to kiss his palm. “Kidding,” she says, her expression gentle. “I just meant -- why now?”

“Unless you want me to last about a minute, it’s probably a good idea,” he says, trying not to be embarrassed. He can feel his face heating, and kisses her to cover it.

She's smiling as they break apart. “Fair enough." She reaches down to his cock and pumps him a few times, prompting him to close his eyes and grit his teeth. “I have to say, I’m impressed with your planning.”

He can’t believe he spent most of his life thinking that Tessa Virtue was innocent. “Remember what you said about teasing?” Scott says, fumbling for the package and ripping it open with some difficulty while her hand is still stroking him. It's a little distracting.

“Let me,” she interrupts, taking the condom from him and gently pushing him back onto the pillows. She swings her leg over his thighs and rolls it on, businesslike, before brushing his balls with her knuckles, watching interestedly as his cock twitches.

“You’re gonna kill me, T,” he says in a choked voice, and she giggles as she lines them up. She’s a vision: her shoulders thrown back, her dark braid coming loose and framing her face, her eyes locked onto his. Scott can’t look away.

“I have faith in you,” Tessa says, softly, before bracing herself on his shoulder and sinking down onto him, both of them shivering as he bottoms out. She waits a minute or two until they’re settled, then starts moving her hips in a slow rhythm on his nod.

“You feel so good,” she murmurs. One of his favorite revelations about Tessa after they started sleeping together is that she’s way more verbal during sex than he would have guessed. She talks through it like she talks through their programs: checking in, encouraging him, telling him how she feels. It’s a very intense turn-on.

Right now, she’s biting her lip as he bends his neck down to lick and suckle her nipples, gasping when he uses his teeth. “ _Yes_ ,” she whispers, her hand fisted in his hair, riding him so slowly he almost can’t stand it. His hands slide up her thighs, encouraging, squeezing her perfect ass as she moves. Scott is trying to resist the temptation to thrust up into her, but that all goes to hell when Tessa rakes a single nail down the back of his neck and his hips jerk immediately and violently in response. She moans, then immediately starts giggling delightedly at her discovery.

“That’s new,” she notes, grinning and triumphant above him, and he can’t help but grin back. Scott is reminded irresistibly of how she looked on the top of the podium in Pyeongchang, that same beatific smile, and then she grinds her hips into him with intent and he surges upward again. Shit. He has to focus, here.

“Hang on,” he warns, cradling her neck and rolling them. Tessa opens her mouth to protest, but the angle hits right for her and she gasps instead. “Fuck,” she breathes, crossing her ankles high on his back and that's almost it for him. He is trembling with the exertion of holding back, at the sensation of her warm and tight and perfect around him. She looks up at him, concerned, and he has to close his eyes.

“Just -- just a second,” he pants, pulling almost all the way out. He takes a few breaths and then pushes back into her, all at once, and she whimpers. He does it a few more times, reaching down to brush her clit, and Tessa is still making those noises and shifting her hips every time he’s inside, trying to get more stimulation. Both of their gazes drop to where he is sliding in and out of her and they shudder at the same time, and just… fuck. _Fuck_.

“Scott,” she says, bringing him back. Her pupils are blown wide. “ _Please_.”

He nods, relieved. He hauls her hips into place, driving into her, rewarded with her sighs of relief. As always, she's keeping up a running commentary in his ear, even as Scott speeds up and drops his head to her shoulder. “Just like that,” Tessa pleads, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, their rhythm fast and sloppy. “It’s you and me, I love you, I love you so much. Come for me, come on -- _yes_ \-- Scott, I’m --”

She breaks off, moaning, as her body tightens around him, her nails digging into his shoulder. A few thrusts later, Scott finally, _finally_ lets himself go, groaning nonsense into her exposed throat and trying not to collapse on top of her. He only half-succeeds on his shaking muscles, but Tessa slides her hand down his back, keeping him anchored to her. He can feel her pounding heartbeat as clearly as his own.

When he can move again, he pulls out and rolls to the side, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it. “Nicely done,” she murmurs, turning toward him and pressing kisses to his sweaty shoulder. “Haven’t worked out like that since Korea.”

“Mmmm,” he agrees. “Love you.” He kisses her forehead, shushing her noise of protest as he sits up to get rid of the condom in the wastebasket and grab a bottle of water to share. When he returns, Tessa is curled up with the covers at her waist, flushed and luminous and looking like she’s about to pass out.

As he joins her in bed, his eyes drift to a large gift basket in the corner filled with beauty products.

“Great lotion. Ten out of ten.” Scott says, and they both crack up.


End file.
